


Flattered

by themetgayla



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Creator's Choice AU, F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, classmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: "B-But Swan... I love you..." Killian finished, pouting like a wounded puppy. Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed."No you don't. You love my body." She spat, kicking his ribs with the toe of her boots."Ow!" Killian hissed, gritting his teeth in pain."This is for being rude." Emma snarled, kicking him again. "This is for being mean." Another kick. "And this, is for hurting her." Another kick. "Apologise. Now!" Emma snapped, kicking his side again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the last day of Swan Queen Week - the Creator's Choice AU. Thank you for all sticking with my through this week! It's been fun to do, and I'll miss it, haha.
> 
> Small trigger warnings for bullying and homophobia.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, and all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!

As the folded paper aeroplane landed smoothly on Regina's desk, she sighed heavily, holding back tears. It was the seventh one that lesson, and it was really getting to her. Normally she was able to push the homophobic comments and jabs from her mind, but today, she just couldn't.

Sneaking a glance to her left, she smiled. Sat next to her, across the aisle was Emma Swan; the school's most popular girl, captain of the soccer team and the holder of the best parties in the town. Everyone loved her, and she was friends with everyone. Teachers didn't like her all that much, but she was charming, which won them all over in the end anyway.

Like a lot of other people, Regina had a massive crush on her. In fact, it was more of an infatuation than a crush. Being an art student, the brunette spent most of her spare time drawing Emma, her sketchbook filling up with countless portraits of the tall, athletic girl.

Regina couldn't explain why she was attracted to her, she just was. With legs that went on forever, and silky blonde hair that swept around her face like a veil, Emma lit up the brunette's world every time she saw her. Whenever Regina was having a bad day, just seeing the girl's smile would instantly brighten her day.

As well as looking absolutely stunning, she was one of the kindest and most caring people Regina had ever met. It was true that the brunette had only spoken to Emma a handful of times, but each one had left her insides in tangles and her heartbeat sky-rocketing out of her chest.

Despite the stereotype when it came to popular people, Emma was unlike all the others. Her friends were all the same - classic populars - snotty, airy and superior. Emma was different. She was down to earth, helpful and kind, like she understood that the world wasn't just niceties. And that was why Regina loved her so much.

Her crush had been building for a couple of years, until the brunette was in love with the girl. It was silly, she knew that, and it would never happen in a million years, but a girl could dream, right? Regina could fantasise about Emma as much as she wanted, and she would never know.

The brunette did her best to capture how she saw Emma in her sketches, the blonde's face ingrained so deeply in her mind that she could draw a life-like portrait from memory. She had never shown anyone her sketches; they were kept secret in her book, away from prying eyes. She could only imagine what would happen if anyone got her hands on them. It would ruin her.

Regina was brought back to reality as another note landed on her desk, next to the previous one. She tried to ignore them and continue drawing the flower that was in front of her, but her fingers inched towards the offending pieces of paper until she snatched the first one up, unfolding it so she could read the words.

_Keep your eyes off her, you dyke._

The brunette felt a tear slip down her cheek, and she wiped it away hastily. That was another thing; Robin and Killian knew about her crush on Emma, and taunted her about it no end. For all Regina knew, the blonde probably knew about her crush on her. She probably laughed about it with her friends behind her back. The thought made another tear roll down cheek, and once again, she swiped it away with her finger, staring down at her sketchbook, trying to steel her expression.

The only slight problem was that Emma was friends with Robin and Killian. She was friends with Regina's bullies. The brunette knew it wasn't Emma's fault, and she didn't blame her at all, but it still hurt a little. Regina knew Killian had a huge crush on Emma, and wanted the blonde all to himself, which was why he was so horrible to her.

What Regina didn't understand though, was why Killian was so worried. Why was he so bothered with protecting Emma if she was so very straight and had no chance of ever liking her? He wouldn't be so threatening if he wasn't worried, would he? The thoughts made the brunette frown, but she quickly pushed them from her mind as she eyed the second note.

Controlling her expression, she picked up the second paper aeroplane to read the note scrawled onto it.

_Don't you dare look at her like that. Look at someone your level, peasant._

Rage bubbled inside Regina, and she crushed the note in her hand, shoving it deep inside her pocket, trying to push it from her mind. Training her eyes back onto her half-drawn flower, she picked up the pencil again and continued to shade the petals.

And then, her heart dropped. She looked up to see Emma throwing a note onto her desk, the paper landing softly. It was folded in half, unlike the boys' notes. Emma had never given her a note before, which worried Regina. Did she suddenly feel the need to insult her further? Tell her how naïve she was? Tell her what a stupid dyke she was?

The blonde looked away before Regina could catch her eye, and the brunette gulped inaudibly, staring at the note. Tears welled up in her eyes at she prepared herself for the worst. Taking a shaky breath, she smoothed out the note and dared to look down. What she saw took her breath away.

_Ignore them, please don't cry. Smile. Smile, because you're beautiful._

Regina gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks in happiness and surprise. And suddenly, Robin and Killian were nothing more than flecks on the ground as she rose up onto cloud nine. She beamed, her eyes lighting up and crinkling at the edges. She clutched the note close to her chest, closing her eyes briefly as she relished in the moment.

_Emma called me beautiful. She called me beautiful. The girl I love called me beautiful. Oh. My. God._

Carefully folding the note back up, Regina placed it in her jeans pocket, making sure it was tucked in deep, so no one could take it from her. With a newfound confidence and a smile on her face, Regina continued her artwork, humming softly to herself.

For the remainder of that lesson, no more notes landed on the brunette's desk, which was an added bonus to her already brilliant mood. However, the girl was in such a good mood that, at the end of the lesson, in her hurry to leave, she forgot her sketchbook.

Regina had left the classroom when Killian spotted it, picking it up and flicking through it. He smirked when he saw the portraits of Emma - he had to tell her about this. Smugly, the boy tucked the book under his arm and strode out of the classroom and down the corridor, calling out for Emma.

"Swan? Swan!?" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. Emma appeared, walking round the corner. "Ah Swan, you'll never guess what I've found!" He smirked, laughing.

Regina peeked out from behind her locker; desperately trying to stay out of sight. She bit down hard on her lip as she held her breath, waiting for Killian to continue. She knew exactly what he had to show Emma - her sketchbook.

And now, if Emma didn't already know about Regina's crush on her, she would find out. Not only that, the blonde would surely realise how infatuated the other girl was.

"What, Killian?" Emma huffed impatiently, tapping her foot.

"I found Regina Mills' sketchbook." He announced, producing it from under his arm. People in the corridor stopped to watch the confrontation, their curiosity piqued.

"And?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There are some drawings you should see." He opened the book and flicked to one of the portraits of Emma, turning it round and shoving it in the her face.

"Give me that." Emma said quickly, snatching the book from the boy. Gasping quietly, she turned page after page, being met with stunning portraits of herself each time.

No one had ever drawn her like that. Hell, she didn't realise Regina saw her like that. In these portraits, she didn't look anything like she thought she did. She looked beautiful. _Is that how Regina sees me?_ Emma hoped and hoped that's how it was, because if so, there was a slim chance that the brunette liked her back.

"She's obsessed with you, Swan. Look how creepy it is!" Killian prompted, getting frustrated. So far, the only emotions passing through Emma's eyes were ones of love and affection, and that was not okay with him.

Regina watched from behind her locker door, still unnoticed. Emma's back was to her, so she couldn't see the emotions on the blonde's face. How would she feel about her portrait being in the brunette's sketch book so many times? Would she hate it? Would she find it disgusting? The unknown was driving Regina mad.

She watched patiently as Killian tried to provoke Emma into saying something, trying to build her walls up, preparing for something horrid to come out of the blonde's mouth.

"It's not creepy." Emma said quietly. The portraits meant the world to her; the fact that anyone saw her like that made her heart skip a beat and her emerald eyes brighten.

"Of course it is! There are like, forty portraits! She's clearly obsessed!" Killian was now shouting, and Emma winced. So did Regina. Yes, she kind of was obsessed.

"Calm it, Killian! She's allowed to draw me; it's a free world." Emma said calmly, holding the sketch book firmly to her chest.

Regina's heart pounded hard, trying to escape the confinements of her chest. She was overjoyed. Well, kind of. _Emma didn't find me drawing her weird. She is okay with it. She is okay with it. She is okay with it._

"Swan? What's got into you?" Killian frowned, examining Emma's face. "She's a dyke, and she's clearly in love with you!" He shouted, causing Regina to reel back in shock. Her movement caused the locker door to bang, and the boy looked up, his eyes locking onto her.

Emma's face contorted with rage, and her eyes narrowed into an icy glare. But, before she could do anything, Killian was pushing through the crowds, trying to get to where Regina was now cowering against the lockers.

"You dyke!" He screamed in her face, raising a hand and slapping her cheek. Regina fell back, clutching at the side of her face as it stung in pain. She closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions.

"That's enough!" Suddenly, Killian was spun around and punched round the face. Emma pushed him to the ground and stood over him, glaring at him until he shrunk into himself. "Don't you dare treat her like that, you bastard!"

"B-But Swan... I love you..." Killian finished, pouting like a wounded puppy. Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"No you don't. You love my body." She spat, kicking his ribs with the toe of her boots.

"Ow!" Killian hissed, gritting his teeth in pain.

"This is for being rude." Emma snarled, kicking him again. "This is for being mean." Another kick. "And this, is for hurting her." Another kick. "Apologise. Now!" Emma snapped, kicking his side again.

"Sorry!" Killian said immediately.

"Good. Now get up, and leave." Emma ordered, pointing her finger down the corridor. Silently, he rose from his position on the floor, clutching his ribs, his face screwed up in agony.

Once he was gone, limping down the hall, Emma turned to Regina, who was frozen with her eyes wide. "Regina?" The blonde asked softly, reaching out a hand. She placed it on the brunette's forearm, not wanting to startle her.

Regina jerked her head up and met Emma's eyes, her breathing heavy. "T-Thank you." She managed to stammer, hyper-aware of the girl's hand on her skin. When Emma made no move to remove her hand, Regina relaxed a little bit.

"He's an asshole, he had to be put in his place." Emma said, her voice turning hard at the mention of him. Regina just nodded slowly, unable to bring herself to speak. She was finally so close to her crush and she couldn't even find the right words to say.

Emma bent down and picked up the sketch book which had fallen to the floor at some point. Thankfully, nothing was damaged and it was still perfectly in tact. "Here." She said, holding it out to Regina.

The brunette took it quickly, snatching it and holding it to her chest. "Thank you." She said, smiling lightly. She blushed furiously as Emma smiled back at her, her knees trembling and her insides turning to jelly. _Her smile is so damn beautiful. Oh my god._

"No problem." The blonde shrugged lightly, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Everyone had moved on by now, so they stood alone by the lockers, something which Regina was extremely aware of.

"D-Do you really not mind me drawing you?" Regina asked, her voice hushed and timid.

"It makes me feel very flattered. I don't think I've ever seen myself look like that. I don't see myself how you've drawn me, but clearly that's how you see me, and it's beautiful." Emma said softly, watching Regina's reaction carefully. If the rising blush creeping up her neck was anything to go by, the blonde guessed that the girl before her returned her feelings.

"Well, you are absolutely stunning." The brunette commented quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Thank you, so are you." Emma blushed a little herself, ducking her head, suddenly nervous.

"Y-You really think that?" Regina gasped loudly; no one had ever called her stunning before.

"Regina, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The blonde said honestly, her deep emerald eyes shining with love.

"Please, Emma, stop. If this is some elaborate plan to reject me then please stop." Regina sighed, her heart clenching. This couldn't be real. It was too good to be true.

"It's not! I've had a crush on you for ages!" Emma blurted out, her hand flying over her mouth when she realised what she'd said. However, Regina seemed mot to have noticed, and she continued to look away sadly.

"I don't bel-" The brunette was cut off by a pair of soft, chapped lips covering hers. Her body tensed in shock, before she relaxed and melted into the kiss. _I'm kissing Emma Swan. Holy shit._

They pulled apart, foreheads resting against one another. "I've wanted to do that for a year, now." Emma confessed, smiling gently.

"Really? Regina took a sharp intake of breath; she hadn't been expecting that. She'd had no idea that Emma had had a crush on her for that long.

"Yeah." The blonde breathed.

"Me too." The brunette admitted as well. "I've got one more confession." She glanced down, mentally steeling herself.

"Go on..."

"I love you." She blurted, hoping Emma wouldn't run away.

"I love you too." Emma replied, pushing her lips against Regina's once more, snaking an arm around the girl's neck, bringing her closer.

"I love you too." She repeated once they had pulled apart, both breathing heavily. And they both smiled, and both their world's lit up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoye. Reviews are love, and they make my day!


End file.
